Episode 571 (1st June 1966)
Plot Sheila and Jerry reminisce. Sheila reveals that she's been back in Weatherfield for a while and had got in touch with Jed. Minnie keeps confusing her with Doreen Lostock. Hilda tells Mary Bonnetti she can stick her offer for the ice cream. Mary empties her profits onto a table to show Hilda she's beaten. Mary tries Stan instead and wins him over. They strike up a deal where Stan sells her the ice cream and the van and works for her. Sheila knows that Jerry and Myra have split up and offers her sympathies. Jed gets the cabaret singer Randolph Sutton to sing When the Harvest Moon is Shining for Minnie. Hilda believes Stan and Mary have had a set-to and is stunned when he tells her he's now working for the opposition. Sheila complains to Jerry about her job as a waitress in a cafe. He tells her about the factory in the hope that she'll apply. She does so, nostalgic about her time in Coronation Street. Stan convinces Hilda they'll be better off financially without any overheads. Hilda is jealous when Mary shows him the ropes on his first day. Jed forces Minnie to take it easy and makes her breakfast in bed. Len kids Hilda that he's seen Mary getting friendly with Stan. Sheila gets the job and looks for digs in the area. Irma offers her the shop flat, not realising that it holds bad memories for her. Elsie takes her in at No.11 while Val tells Irma about Neil Crossley. Stan is being fed by Mary when Frank Bonnetti passes on a message from Hilda for him to come home for tea. Dennis writes to Len asking him to pick him up in town tomorrow and not to tell Elsie. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Mrs Bonnetti - Lila Kaye *Tony Bonnetti - Terry Moran *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Frank Bonnetti - Peter Kinley *Randolph Sutton - Himself (see below) Places *5 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Mary Bonnetti's yard *Unnamed club Notes *This episode carries an additional credit of "Randolph Sutton, Derek Hilton & The Trio" for, respectively, the cabaret singer and band on stage at the nightclub. Sutton is named as such in dialogue and is said to be an old favourite of Minnie Caldwell's, indicating that he is playing himself. *Mrs Bonnetti gives her first name as Rose, contradicting her earlier statement in Episode 569 (25th May 1966) that her name is Mary Bonnetti. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The return of one wanderer and strange news from another *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,000,000 homes (1st place). Category:1966 episodes